Let It Hurt
by xXSeas of EmeraldXx
Summary: The time had come. They said that the legendary Ranger was invincible. But that wasn't true. Halt was human just like everybody else. And every human dies at some point. Will would have to accept that. But he didn't want to. Time Set: Book 9: Halt's Peril
1. Chapter 1

**Oh yes, more angst xD It seems that my stories are devoid of any humour now…**

**So for those of you who have read my story "One Mistake" this is kind of based somewhat off of it. (Don't worry, you don't need to read the other story to make sense of this one ^_^)**

**I kind of took a similar idea and kind of...switched the characters around…**

**TIME SET: During the 9th book, Halt's Peril.**

**I was thinking, what if Halt never survived the Genovesan's shot? What if it killed him instantly? This is how I would write Will mourning.**

**Inspired by the song Let It Hurt by Rascal Flatts.**

**I highly recommend listening to this song while you read this :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice or the song Let it Hurt by Rascal Flatts. All rights go to their respectful owners. **

**3rd Person POV**

Will bowed his head as he stood before Halt's tombstone. The time had come. They said that the legendary Ranger was invincible. But that wasn't true. Halt was human just like everybody else. And every human dies at some point. Will would have to accept that. But he didn't want

to.

"I'm sorry, Halt," the young Ranger choked slightly on his tears. The tears that he couldn't stop from streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry that I failed you. I just wanted you to be proud of me. You were the best mentor and friend I could ask for. You never deserved this." Will took a deep, shuddering breath. He ran his fingers over the words engraved in the stone.

_Halt O'Carrick_

_Araluen Ranger_

_Died as a hero, husband, and friend_

_Born on June 10, 1336_

_Died on October 17, 1396_

R.I.P.

Will remembered that terrible moment. He remembered the most horrible sound he had ever heard in his young life; Halt's cry of pain as the bolt struck him, square in the chest. Halt's cry was cut off as he fell face-down in the soil. And he lay there, perfectly still.

Will didn't even have the chance to say goodbye.

Will stood and took one more look at the grave, then turned and walked quietly to where Tug stood, grazing. He mounted Tug swiftly and set the little horse at an easy trot down the beaten trail. He didn't want to go back to his fief. He needed a break from everything; a break from life.

Will wasn't sure exactly _where _he was going. He just wanted to get away. After about an hour of riding, he stopped by a large oak tree. He dismounted and dropped the reins, knowing Tug wouldn't wander. Will trudged to the tree and sat in its shade, leaning against the rough surface of the bark. He closed his eyes and remembered all the memories he and Halt had shared.

He remembered the first day of his apprenticeship. It seemed so long ago… Will remembered how his face would light up whenever Halt praised him. But Will would never get those words of praise from Halt anymore. Will's mind wandered to the first time Halt had made him taste coffee. The corners of Will's mouth turned up slightly as he remembered his former mentor tricking him into drinking the liquid which he had come to love.

As Will was lost in thought, he didn't realize that the sun was falling down to the horizon, and the sky was already painted with shades of pink and purple. He heard the distant sounds of clopping hooves. He looked up and saw a tall, blonde young man, astride a similarly tall battle horse, cantering towards him. He sighed as he realized who it was.

The young warrior dismounted and knelt beside his best friend. "Will! We've been worried sick about you!" Horace said, as if scolding a young child.

Will shook his head, avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry, Horace," he mumbled. "But I needed some time alone."

"Well you could have let one of us know first! We thought you had been kidnapped or something!" Horace told him, his voice rising, and anger was starting to creep into his tone.

Will looked at Horace with hard eyes. The eyes that were usually so full of life, were reduced to dull orbs of anger, sorrow, and regret. "You think I would've let myself get kidnapped?! I'm a Ranger for God's sake! You trust me with your life, but you don't trust me with my own?! Can I not escape for a few hours with all of Redmont fussing over me?" Will shouted, scarlet shades of red colouring his cheeks.

Horace set his jaw and looked at the Ranger with sad eyes. "Fine. If you're so confident, then go ahead, stay here," Horace said quietly. Without looking back, the warrior mounted back on his horse, and cantered away. Will watched him go. He didn't regret sending Horace away.

Will knew what to do. Hands quivering, he reached behind his neck and unclasped the chain that held his silver oak leaf. He looked at it for a few seconds, running his fingers across the dull surface of the metal. He gently set the oak leaf on the grass, and stepped away.

Will looked up at the sky, dotted with stars. "I'm sorry, Halt, but I don't have a choice," he whispered. He mounted Tug and rode forward, abandoning his life, friends, and all he had ever known. Getting farther and farther away…

Horace was miffed. He didn't expect Will to turn against him like that. He hoped with all his heart that Will would get over Halt's death eventually, and resume back to his normal life. He dashed the back of his hand across his eyes as he felt tears run down his face. He stopped in front of Castle Redmont, tended to his horse, then set off to the guest chambers. "Please come back, Will," he whispered to himself, and then he drifted off to sleep.

**This is just going to have a few chapters, maybe one or two more. To be honest, I'm quite proud of this chapter. I have the whole next chapter planned out, so hopefully I'll get a chance to type it all down. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**The song for this chapter is I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts. Again, I recommend you listen to it while you read this, it helps set the mood ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice or the song "I Won't Let Go". All rights go to their respectful owners.**

**3rd Person POV**

Tired and hungry, Will had fell asleep in the saddle. Tug's head was drooped with exhaustion, and the little horse was dragging his feet. Will jerked up, and cursed softly. "Sorry, boy! I didn't mean to go all night," he apologized.

He looked around for some shelter from the biting wind, and found a dense forest to his left. He urged Tug over to the edge of the trees, and dismounted. He loosened Tug's girth straps and the barrel-chested horse nickered gratefully.

"Sorry, Tug. I don't have any food," Will said, as Tug nosed in his pockets, looking for an apple.

He himself was starving. He didn't have money. Will sighed. Perhaps he had acted rashly. Going out in the middle of nowhere with nothing is almost suicide.

He curled up in his warm cloak, and thought about what to do. He definitely wasn't going back. He couldn't bear to face Horace again.

But he didn't have anywhere else to go. He would just have to search for a job to get some money for now.

As Will rubbed Tug down, he heard a dull thumping of hooves. He really hoped it wasn't Horace again.

Reluctantly, Will turned around. His fear was confirmed. Horace, Gilan, and Alyss were cantering towards him on their horses. They picked up

the pace as soon as they saw that Will had noticed them.

Will fumbled with the girth straps and mounted. He urged Tug into a gallop, as fast as the little horse could run. "Will! Stop!" He heard Horace's voice. But Will didn't stop. He kept riding, hoping to escape.

Gilan had no choice. He didn't want to hurt Will, but they had to catch him before he ran off again. Gilan took out his striker from an inside pocket in his jerkin. Keeping Blaze at a smooth pace, he brought up his right arm, and swung it down, releasing the striker as he did so. The weapon spun end over end and they heard a dull, meaty smack as the striker hit home.

Will slumped in his saddle, and slid off Tug, crashing to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

The three caught up to Will, as Tug brayed nervously at his fallen master. Gilan quickly went to calm the little horse, stroking his muzzle and crooning. Horace and Alyss knelt beside Will, and inspected his head, Alyss's hands moving delicately as they checked for any bleeding. Luckily, there was none, just a small knot on Will's head where the striker had hit him. It would go away on its own in a few day's time.

Gilan looked guiltily at Will. He felt a wrenching feeling in his stomach as he knew that he had hurt his friend.

"He's alright, Gilan," Alyss reassured. "I know you didn't want to do that, but it was the right thing to do."

Horace carried Will's light body under a tree, and laid him down, using a spare blanket as a pillow for Will's head. Alyss tended the horses while Gilan gathered firewood. It was still early afternoon, but they may as well get a fire going and coffee brewing.

As Gilan, Horace and Alyss sat around the fire, Will regained consciousness. Will said nothing as he sat up, he only glared menacingly at Horace. It wasn't a playful glare that Will would normally send whenever Horace cracked a joke about him. No, this glare was full of hate, pure hate. Gilan noticed with some interest that Will only glared at Horace, and didn't seem to notice the other two.

"Will…," Horace ventured, putting a hand on his friends arm. Will yanked his arm away in disgust.

"Do you still have no faith in me, Horace? I was doing just fine, without your help," Will replied icily. Alyss put her arms around Will, desperately trying to win him over. "Will, it's not about that. You need to come back to Redmont. Please? For me?" She said softly in his ear.

Will didn't pull away this time, but he made no response. He just scowled down at his hands, as if they had caused Halt's death.

"I should have been the one baiting the Genovesans, not Halt. He never deserved this," murmured Will.

Gilan looked at Will. "Will, look at me." Will's head reluctantly rose, his sad eyes meeting Gilan's. Gilan took a deep breath and began. "Sometimes, if you love someone, you have to let them go. It's okay to mourn for a while, but don't let it wreck your life. You're not alone, Will. You never were. We'll stand by you, no matter what."

Gilan's own eyes misted as he said those words.

The three saw what they never expected to see. A smile. It was subtle, just the faintest upturning of the corner's of Will's mouth. He looked up at Horace, sitting next to him. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Horace. Please forgive me. I didn't know what I was thinking."

Alyss let out a deep, pent-up breath. "Are you ready to go back, Will?"

Will looked into her stormy gray eyes. "I-I think so," he whispered.

Horace smiled in relief. "Remember, Will, we're going to help you through this. We won't let go."

**This is completed now (Yay!) Hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for the support! :)**


End file.
